Family Matter's
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a Regan family fic with OC. Brandy is trying to live a life as a cop in a family that is very much NYC PD. Please follow her as she tries to be a Regan and a cop. This fic is Regan fic so please R&R and will be rated M cause you never know what will happen in this fic.


**Did you ever wonder what life would be like if there was another Regan sister? Well wonder no more as this is that kind of story. Brandy (OC) is the twin sister of Jamie but just like Jamie who was best friends with Joe Brandy has that closeness with Danny. I hope you enjoy your stay in this Regan fic and please R&R thanks **

**Chapter 1**

Brandy Regan was just getting into her police uniform when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Brandy said as she continued to fix her uniform.

"You look great Sweetheart." She heard coming from behind her and she looked up into the eyes of her father Frank Regan.

"Thanks Daddy." Brandy said as she held out her hand and Frank knew she needed help with the button.

"You know I am the most worried about you then Jamie. I know you can take care of yourself and you know how to defend yourself but I can't help but had hopped you would have followed in Erin and had gone to law school. But I know that you have wanted to be a cop since after September 11th happened and I trust you I will just be the most worried about you." Frank tells her.

Brandy looks up at Frank and then gives him a watery smile as she takes her hand back and then she hugs him close to her. "I know you trust me Daddy and I know you are scared for me to be a cop but I can do this Daddy I know I can. I am a Regan after all right."

"That is very true. You are most differently a Regan and you take after Danny the most so can you please try and not be like him too much with that temper of yours?" Frank asked her with a smile.

"I will do my best Daddy." Brandy said as she pulled back from their hug and then turned to make sure she was put together one more time and then she turned to face Frank again and picked up her hat and then she and Frank left her room.

This day was her first day as a cop and she was sure it was going to be one to remember for a very long time.

Brandy walked into the station and right away found out her partner was a cop bye the name Tom Woods. He was guy that had been a Cop for 4 years and she hopped he would treat her like a cop and not like she is some girl or for that matter a Regan. Brandy walks up to him and stands in front of him.

"Excuse me sir. I was told that you would be my partner and so I should come find you." Brandy said as she looked right at him.

Tom Woods looked up from his paper and right into Brandy's eyes. "Ah the infamous Brandy Reagan. I have heard so much about you."

Brandy thought to her self. 'Oh great. He is going to treat her like a Regan.'

"Now that you are here I hope you aren't just doing this cause you think it is what you have to do cause I sure as hell don't want to put my life in the hands of some girl who thinks she is all that cause of who her father and brothers are." Officer Woods told her.

"I am here because I can't think of anything else I would want to do Sir and not to be out of line but I was taught very well how to take care of myself. So I think you should not worry about me and more about how to teach me what I need to learn unless you feel you can't in which case I can go ask the caption for me to learn how to be a good cop from my older brother Danny." Brandy tells him not liking how he is looking at her let alone how he is talking and treating her.

When Woods heard that he got a pissed off look. "You listen you little bitch I will do what I have to but you just better think before you act cause if you get in trouble it is all on you not me got it?"

Brandy nods her head and then went and started her day. Like she thought it would be an day to remember and she was going to make sure her father knew about this and go to the caption about her learning from Danny if this guy wasn't doing what he was suppose to do.

Danny Regan was sitting at his desk with his partner Jackie Curatola sitting across from him. When he looked up and saw her looking at him he shook his head.

"What is it Partner?" Danny said trying not to let this bad feeling he had just gotten get to him.

"You tell me. You look like you are worried about something. What is on your mind?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling something bad is going to happen but maybe I am just feeling off cause my little sister and brother are starting today." Danny said shaking his head and giving her a smirk.

Jackie nods her head. "Maybe but you have always trusted your gut so what is it telling you?"

"Nothing really just that something feels off. Look Brandy is the most like me so if anything goes down she can handle herself. I am sure they will both be fine." Danny says and goes back to his paper work.

Just then Danny's cell went off and when he saw who it was he got a worried look on his face.

"Dad what happened? Is it Brand or Jamie?" Danny asked him.

"Danny, I need you to meet me at the hospital Brandy's been shot." Was all Frank Regan said.

When Danny heard this he slammed his hand down on the desk. "I will be right there."

Jackie heard the slam and looked up in time to see Danny's face. "What happned?"

"You were right my gut never lies so now we have to get to the hospital cause Brand's been shot." Danny said as he and Jackie got up and ran out to the car.

Danny was going to find out who shot her and make them pay but first he will find out how Brandy gets shot and where the hell her partner was in all of this.

Danny and Jackie ran into the hospital and found Frank Regan going off on another cop. Danny walks up to his father and touches his shoulder. Frank turns and sees it is Danny.

"She is going to be fine it was a bullet to the shoulder." Frank told him.

Danny nods his head and then squirts his eyes. "How did she get shot anyway? Did she have a trainer with her?"

Frank nods his head. "Yes she did but it appears this trainer thought it was a good idea to send her in by herself."

"What?!" Danny yelled a quite voice.

"Yes. Maybe you are going to get the story out of her better. Go on in and see her. She has been asking for you anyway." Frank tells him as he points to the door in front of them.

Danny nods and walks in to the room leaving Frank out there with the cop he was yelling at and Jackie. Frank turns back to face the cop.

"You had better hope she tells Danny the same story you told me cause if not I wouldn't count on having a job again Officer Woods." Frank tells him and Tom nods his head knowing he most likely will be let go.

Danny walked into the room and saw his little sister laying on the bed with her shoulder in a sling. Brandy could feel Danny watching her without looking.

"It looks worse then it is Danny." She tells him.

"God kid you scared me." Danny tells her coming over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Yea you and me both." Brandy says as she gives Danny a weak smile. She knows Danny and her dad are going to want to know what happened and she was ready to tell them cause Tom Woods didn't deserve to be a cop.


End file.
